Ninja Re Bang Bang (にんじゃりばんばん)
Ninja Re Bang Bang (にんじゃりばんばん) 'by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ) is featured in ''Just Dance Cool Hits Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl based off of a ninja. She has brown curly hair and is dressed in a black and blue ninja costume, containing lighting bolts and triangles, turquoise sneakers, a green belt, and a yellow bandana. She is carrying a black katana on her back. At the end of the routine, the dancer transforms into a tree stump with cherry blossoms. Background The background is a dojo with several rooms. The first room has a blue wall with ice cream-like substance and shuriken stars. That wall turns orange, and has a shuriken pattern. The second room has a wall with pink clouds and a lightning bolt. The third room has an orange wall with shuriken stars changing into birds. Next is a pow-like symbol with a color-changing backdrop, various shuriken stars, and colored clones of the dancer. After that, the dojo appears again but has slight changes to it. It has no wall, two pillars, and a blue Kyoto-like scenery with confetti and a koi fish. This rotation repeats for the next verse and chorus. Gold Moves Classic There are 9 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 4, 8, and 9: Put your right arm and right leg up quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 6: Turn your body sideways and point towards the screen with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Bend down, put your left foot behind your right foot and point to the right. Gold Move 5: Similar to Gold Move 3 but you point both hands in a direction so that they are visible. Gold Move 7: Stand up straight and slam both arms down with your palms visible. Ninjaribangbang_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 & 9 Ninjaribangbang_gm_2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 6 Ninjaribangbang_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Ninjaribangbang_gm_5.png|Gold Move 5 Ninjaribangbang_gm_7.png|Gold Move 7 Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the mashup: ALL TBA Mashup A mashup for Ninja Re Bang Bang will exist in Just Dance Cool Hits. Dancers *A ('''GM) indicates a gold move DANCERS TBA Trivia *The routine’s code name is misspelled as “Ninja'Ri'BangBang”. *Dancing the song 3 times on the Switch unlocks a sticker of Tribal Dance (With A Katana) from Just Dance 4 **The mashup is unlocked by reaching the "SUPERSTAR" rank or above. *The pictogram for Gold Moves 2 and 6 are in a lighter shade. *The routine reuses some moves of the official choreo. *The avatar for Ninja Re Bang Bang includes non-facial features and accessories. *The song (Classic Routine only) will be playable in the demo version of Just Dance Cool Hits alongside 10.000 Luchtballonen, I Am The Best (Extreme Version), Boys, ''& ''Fantastic Baby (JAP. VERSION) on all consoles *This song (Classic routine only) is the only song to have the most amount of Gold Moves in Just Dance Cool Hits **''It would've preceeded ''Proud Mary, except that the Just Dance Unlimited version will be used, reducing the Gold Moves down to 7 for Proud Mary *On Wii, all lyrics will be translated to a romanizationed version given that the Wii version can't display the foreign lyrics well. **The same goes with the other Just Dance Wii songs appearing in the game & Spinning Gallery TribaldanceALT_jd4_pose.png|Sticker unlocked after dancing Ninja Re Bang Bang 3 times Ninjaribangbang_cover_generic.png|''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' (にんじゃりばんばん) Ninjaribangbang_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Cool Hits'' Album Coach Ninjaribangbang_p1_ava.png|Avatar